


Первый раз

by Wintersnow



Series: Мне нравится, как пахнет твоя одежда [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они лежат на кровати Тобио, наслаждаясь тянущей от окна прохладой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a first time for everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264854) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



> Фик был переведен на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Они лежат на кровати Тобио, наслаждаясь тянущей от окна прохладой. В последнее время было очень жарко, но сегодня дует ветер — возможно, приближается шторм. От этого кожа Тобио зудит в предвкушении, словно под ней течет электричество. Но на улице стрекочут сверчки, и Шоё пытается вырвать у Тобио из рук приставку.

— Ты смухлевал! Я не знал, что там можно срезать!

— В этой игре нельзя смухлевать, тупица! Просто у тебя плохо получается в нее играть.

Он откатывается от Шоё, его дыхание чуть-чуть ускоряется. Все тело Тобио сегодня какое-то странное — почти как в то время, когда они только начали встречаться. Иногда такое случается — в основном, когда они вместе выходят на площадку, или когда им подолгу не удается остаться наедине, — но сейчас все немного по-другому. Шоё пытается забраться на него верхом — грудью к спине, вжимаясь пахом в бедро, — и от этого лицо Тобио вспыхивает, а глаза закрываются.

Шоё вдруг замирает.

— Что? — спрашивает он с пугающей проницательностью. Кажется, Шоё всегда знает.

Тобио утыкается лицом в подушку. Его родителей нет дома — уехали навестить дядю и его семью, — и можно было бы рассказать о том, что он чувствует… но сегодня Тобио совершенно не уверен в собственном теле, тоскливый жар и покалывание под кожей приводят в замешательство. Шоё не отступает — увереннее забирается на Тобио, начинает трясти.

— То-би-о. Ка-ге-я-ма. Скажи мне!

Лицо Шоё прямо над плечами, теплое дыхание оседает на шее, и он тяжелее, чем выглядит: ощутимый вес на спине, цепкие руки. Тобио вдруг чувствует, как тело отзывается приятной дрожью, когда Шоё пахом потирается о его задницу, словно хочет…

О боже. Именно этого он и хочет, да?

— Все нормально, — говорит Тобио. Но когда Шоё снова подпрыгивает на нем, он понимает, что подается бедрами навстречу. Внезапная неподвижность Шоё говорит о том, что это не осталось незамеченным.

— Тобио?

Он поворачивает голову.

— Что?

Тобио надеется, что его единственный видимый Шоё глаз смотрит достаточно яростно, чтобы отбить любые насмешки… но Шоё, кажется, и не собирается смеяться: у него на лице то самое отсутствующее выражение, которое всегда появляется там перед самым осознанием. Тобио собирается сказать что-нибудь, но тут Шоё ныряет вниз, за пределы поля его зрения. Руки Шоё задирают к подмышкам футболку Тобио, а губы скользят поцелуями вдоль позвоночника.

Тобио задерживает дыхание, сжимая в кулаках простыни. Вот отчего так зудела кожа. У него такое ощущение, будто каждое нервное окончание в теле гудит под прикосновениями Шоё; все мысли кружатся вокруг того, как руки Шоё двигаются вдоль боков, гладят чувствительную кожу, как ощущается мягкое тепло губ.

Тобио чувствует, как твердеет член; но еще ярче он чувствует жажду внутри. Они уже пробовали это делать. Он и сам пробовал, но смущение всегда лишает его решимости, и Шоё — что для него нехарактерно — это принимает. Тобио знает, каково это, когда внутри находятся пальцы, но пока что это ощущение всегда казалось каким-то странным — оно никогда не было предметом его отчаянных желаний.

Похоже, прямо сейчас его отношение меняется.

Футболка сбита подмышками, Шоё двигается дальше вниз, его руки сжимают ягодицы, губы прижимаются поцелуями к пояснице. Тобио думает об этой жажде, чувствует руки Шоё… чувствует, как они стягивают с него шорты, не трогая белье, а потом чувствует прикосновение губ к задней стороне бедер, и это почти щекотно. Тобио зарывается лицом в подушку.

— Хочешь это сделать? — спрашивает Шоё, возвращаясь наверх.

Тобио кивает в подушку, накрыв голову руками. Это смущает, но он и правда хочет.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я это постоянно делаю, да? — спрашивает Шоё с намеком на раздражение в голосе и отстраняется. Конечно же, Тобио понимает, они делают это вместе. — Думаешь, мне стыдно, когда я снизу?

Тобио садится, наконец поворачиваясь к Шоё лицом. Он чувствует себя слишком обнаженным, хотя его трусы пока на месте — возможно, дело в том, что Шоё все еще полностью одет. Тобио становится немного лучше от того, что шорты Шоё топорщатся так же, как его собственные трусы.

— Конечно нет, — сердито смотрит он. — Но то ты.

Шоё все еще злится, и, возможно, у него есть на то причины. Просто когда Шоё находится на принимающей стороне, это кажется правильным. Это сексуально. Тело Шоё…

Тобио мысленно встряхивается, пытаясь выкинуть из головы вызванные воспоминаниями грязные мысли. Он сбивается с курса. Внутри все еще ощущается эта ноющая жажда, и Тобио выдыхает через нос.

— Ты сам-то хочешь? — спрашивает он.

— Ты знаешь, что хочу, — бормочет Шоё. — Я тоже парень, знаешь ли.

— Я знаю! — Тобио никогда не забывает, что Шоё — парень. Ему нравится, что Шоё — парень.

Он ожидает продолжения нотаций, но вместо этого его роняют на спину, так что голова мягко приземляется на подушку, и Шоё давит ладонями ему на плечи. И смотрит сверху вниз с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Ладно, — говорит Шоё.

Тобио отводит взгляд.

— Что «ладно», тупица?

Шоё не отвечает. Он слишком занят: сползает вниз по телу Тобио, покрывая поцелуями его шею. Их возбужденные члены на миг касаются друг друга, но потом это уже живот Шоё прижимается к нему, а вскоре Шоё неуклюже, влажно накрывает его ртом через ткань. Нога Тобио дергается вверх, едва не залепляя коленом в лицо Шоё.

Шоё почти снисходительно хлопает его по своевольному бедру. Тобио бросил бы на него мрачный взгляд, но он его разум в плену влажного тепла рта Шоё, ладони, накрывшей изгиб задницы. Тобио на пробу приподнимает бедра, и ладонь проскальзывает дальше, уже больше сжимая, а не гладя.

Это хорошо. Это то, чего, судя по всему, хочет тело Тобио, пусть даже он и смущается до невозможности.

Он понимает, что ерзает, пытаясь подобраться поближе к Шоё — ему нужно за что-то уцепиться, когда ощущение рта Шоё на члене становится слишком ярким, даже несмотря на преграду в виде ткани.

Его тело сегодня странное. Гиперчувствительное.

Шоё вскидывает раскрасневшееся лицо, и Тобио быстро отворачивается, для верности закрыв лицо предплечьем. Он совсем не ожидал, что Шоё подползет вверх по его телу и силой уберет руку с лица, но именно это и происходит.

— Мне захочется видеть твое лицо, идиот! — пеняет Шоё. — Думаешь, я об этом не фантазировал?

Тобио отводит взгляд, жалея о том, что больше не может прятать лицо. Это совсем не мило, когда он извивается под Шоё — не так, как когда Шоё извивается под ним. И непонятно, почему Шоё вообще хочет это видеть.

— Кагеяма!

Услышав свою фамилию вот так, Тобио поднимает удивленный взгляд. Шоё почему-то все еще выглядит раскрасневшимся и возбужденным, его глаза сверкают — но на лбу начинают проявляться хмурые складки.

— Ты хочешь это сделать? — спрашивает он еще раз.

— Конечно хочу, — отвечает Тобио.

— Тебе неловко, потому что это я?

Да что он вообще несет? Он что, думает, будто в мире есть кто-то еще, кому бы Тобио такое позволил?

— Потому что я меньше тебя? — спрашивает Шоё, отводя взгляд, и Тобио садится, прекрасно осознавая, что трусы впереди влажные, что тело ноет от желания, и что ему невероятно сильно хочется ощутить прикосновения… но только прикосновения вот этого идиота, который сидит прямо перед ним. Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Шоё.

— Тупица! — говорит Тобио. — Я хочу этого, именно потому что это ты! Все, что ты делаешь… — сексуально, — …мне приятно, и я выгляжу совсем не так, как ты, когда я…

Он не может этого сказать. И роняет руки.

— Ты думаешь, что выглядишь некрасиво? — каким-то новым тоном спрашивает Шоё.

— Ты вечно говоришь, что у меня пугающие выражения лица, а в фильмах высокие всегда…

Шоё зажимает ему рот ладонью.

— Я постоянно думаю о том, чтобы сделать это. И я хочу. И я думаю, что ты выглядишь восхитительно.

Тобио угрюмо смотрит на него .

— Если бы ты только смог себя увидеть, ты бы понял, — говорит Шоё, обегая взглядом почти обнаженное тело Тобио. — Бакагеяма.

За оскорблением не слышно чувства, и вот уже Шоё наклоняется, чтобы прижаться мягкими поцелуями к уголку рта — почти робко, несмотря на недавний напор. Тобио ловит его губы в долгий поцелуй, наслаждаясь вкусом; на языке Шоё все еще чувствуется легкий дынный привкус разделенного на двоих фруктового льда. По позвоночнику пробегает дрожь.

— Не слишком воодушевляйся, — говорит Тобио, когда они отстраняются, и Шоё в ответ хмурится. Однажды, когда они пробовали это сделать, Шоё кончил в трусы в процессе подготовки Тобио, а тот тогда внутренне вздохнул с облегчением.

Тобио не хочет, чтобы в этот раз получилось так же.

Горячие руки Шоё толкают его обратно на спину, скользят к поясу трусов. Уверенными движениями стягивают их без лишних церемоний — должно быть, так Шоё пытается наказать Тобио за последний комментарий.

Когда язык Шоё касается обнаженной кожи, спину выгибает дугой. Никакой подготовки, и от внезапного ощущения языка на члене почти больно, но Тобио приглушает стон и выгибается, желая больше движений, больше жара.

Шоё начинает помогать себе рукой. Тобио жмурится изо всех сил.

— Смазку, пожалуйста, — говорит Шоё спустя минуту кромешной белизны под веками Тобио. Тот нетерпеливо хватает пузырек, бросает Шоё и смотрит мрачным взглядом, когда слышит: — Тебе же не нужно в туалет?

— Если бы было нужно, мы бы этим разве занимались?

Дальнейшие ругательства умирают где-то в горле, как только он чувствует прикосновение холодного скользкого пальца: в этот момент, кажется, сжимается каждая мышца его тела. Шоё аккуратно целует голову члена — Тобио отпускает воздух из легких, который не собирался задерживать, — и палец входит внутрь, всего чуть-чуть.

Тело наполняет напряжением. Но на этот раз напряжением правильным. Он снова чувствует эту жажду — горячую, готовую.

Шоё продолжает целовать его член, начиная двигать пальцем внутри, и ощущения от этого пальца вовсе не такие неловкие, как в прошлый раз. То, что тело Тобио само этого хочет, делает все проще, и вскоре он чуть двигается навстречу, чтобы подбодрить Шоё на дальнейшие действия, ощущая прикосновение мягких губ на члене. Второй палец приносит ощущение заполненности.

И это ощущение не неприятное.

— И это все, на что ты способен? — подначивает Тобио, потому что уже начинает смелеть, а еще он не привык к тому, чтобы Шоё так долго молчал. Шоё тоже никогда не упрощал ему задачу, так что Тобио заслужил право так делать.

— Я сдерживаюсь, потому что ты в этом совсем неопытный, Кагеяма-кун…

При звуке веселья в его голосе Тобио не удается удержать невозмутимое лицо, и Шоё ненадолго отстраняется, чтобы широко усмехнуться. Мокро целует Тобио в губы, сжимая между ног его бедро, продолжая двигать пальцами. Тобио чувствует прижимающийся к бедру возбужденный член. При таком освещении, в проникающих через не до конца задернутые шторы солнечных лучах, Шоё кажется еще ярче обычного. И, может, Тобио не стоит слишком стыдиться, если от этого Шоё выглядит вот так.

А потом на него снова обрушивается осознание того, чем они занимаются, и ему стоит больших усилий не прикрыть лицо, не спрятаться за подушкой. Кажется, Шоё чувствует перемену в настроении, потому что сразу же наклоняется за поцелуем — на этот раз жестким, грубым. Тобио цепляется за это ощущение, чтобы отбросить все остальные. Он неустанно напоминает себе, что это тот самый парень, который обблевал Танаку по дороге на тренировочный матч, для которого не редкость запутаться в сетке или сшибить с ног других игроков на площадке. Теоретически, Тобио ни при каких условиях не должен испытывать перед ним стыда.

Он стискивает зубы, не пропуская стон, когда пальцы внутри него начинают действительно давить и растягивать. А потом Шоё снова спускается вниз по его телу, поцелуями оставляя синяки на груди, царапая зубами соски, влажно прижимаясь губами к коже от солнечного сплетения до пупка, заставляя Тобио дышать рвано, поверхностно. Тобио чуть не кончает, когда Шоё облизывает головку его члена, но ему удается сдержаться, запретить своему телу освободиться от напряжения. Ощущения захлестывают с головой, словно все его тело распалилось на несколько градусов сильнее нормы — словно вся его кожа пылает.

Когда Шоё стал настолько в этом хорош?

А потом… как часто Шоё себе это представлял?

Эта мысль нисколько не охлаждает, и Тобио вздрагивает от вспыхнувшего желания.

— Шоё. — Он тянется за презервативом, бросает блестящую упаковку в сторону Шоё, не зная, попал ли, потому что зрение, кажется, снова отключилось. Задумавшись на мгновение, Тобио понимает, что его глаза почти закрыты.

— Тобио! — Это возвращает его в чувство ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на Шоё, с решительным видом сидящего на коленях между его ног. Шоё отводит руки от тела Тобио. — Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

Какая-то глубинная, темная часть Тобио — та, которой он никогда не даст права голоса — хочет застонать от нетерпения, потому что тут нужно спрашивать не хочет ли он этого, а насколько сильно он этого хочет, и сейчас ответ на этот вопрос один: «больше всего на свете». Хотя Тобио этого не говорит, пусть даже тело пылает, словно в огне.

— Конечно, — удается выдавить ему, а потом: — Тупица.

Щеки Шоё заливает краска, и Тобио поджимает губы, чтобы не дать себе ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость вроде «ты симпатичный» или «я тебя люблю». Это все истинные чувства, но Тобио совсем не хочется высказать их вслух — ему слишком неловко, да и Шоё вряд ли понравится, если его назовут симпатичным, а не красивым.

И все же вид у Шоё какой-то слегка растерянный, и Тобио садится, выхватывает у него из рук упаковку, привычным движением отрывает край; хотя обычно они спорят за право это сделать. Кажется, руки Шоё почти дрожат, и это придает Тобио немного уверенности.

— Снимай футболку, — говорит он. Шоё послушно выполняет указание, пока сам Тобио возится с пуговицей на его шортах, а потом стаскивает их вниз вместе с бельем, освобождая напряженный член, осторожно стараясь не нажать как-нибудь болезненно. Когда шорты бесполезно сбиваются на бедрах Шоё, Тобио касается его обнаженного члена и замечает, как по телу Шоё проходит дрожь. Шоё все еще даже не пытается забрать у него презерватив — значит, хочет, чтобы Тобио сам его надел.

Тобио не против. Ему нравится ласкать Шоё — видеть и чувствовать прошибающую его мелкую дрожь, слышать все звуки. Он прикладывает презерватив к головке члена Шоё и с легкостью раскатывает его до основания.

— Забавное ощущение, — глядя вниз, говорит Шоё. Тобио поднимает голову.

— Гм, да.

Шоё резко наклоняется, сталкиваясь лбами с Тобио.

— Серьезно, я это сделаю, — говорит он так, словно это угроза.

— Хорошо, — кивает Тобио. Ему хочется, чтобы эта жажда нашла выход, хочет попробовать, каково это, хочет почувствовать Шоё внутри. Когда Шоё спускается ниже, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, у Тобио перехватывает дыхание, и он откидывается на спину, открываясь и чувствуя, как пылают щеки. Звук отщелкнутой крышки тюбика, прохлада, давление.

Тобио не убирает руку с лица, желая происходящего, но бесконечно стесняясь. Шоё накрывает ладонью его член, отчего по телу проносится жаркая волна. Тобио расслабляется, и Шоё немного толкается внутрь.

Совсем не то же самое, что с пальцами.

Тобио мельком бросает взгляд вниз — этого хватает, чтобы увидеть полуприкрытые глаза Шоё, прикушенную губу. Шоё чуть отстраняется, а потом снова немного двигается вперед, и Тобио прикусывает закрывающую рот ладонь, не совсем понимая, что чувствует — то ли неловкость, то ли удовольствие. Но он хочет этого, вскидывает бедра. Шоё содрогается и толкается вперед, и Тобио чувствует его всем телом.

Воцарившееся вдруг молчание пугает. Тобио начинает сомневаться, вдруг у него внутри все неправильно, вдруг Шоё не так приятно, как ему внутри Шоё… но нет. Это выражение лица Шоё говорит об удовольствии, а никак не о сокрушительном разочаровании.

Шоё наклоняется вниз, тяжело дыша.

— Это… — Он поднимает взгляд и, должно быть, замечает, что Тобио прячет нижнюю часть лица. — Что я тебе говорил, идиот?

— Это смущает!

Шоё силой отводит в сторону сначала одну его руку, потом другую, в процессе резко двигая бедрами — и это единственная причина, почему ему удается прижать запястья Тобио к подушке. Ну, или это Тобио себя так убеждает. Каждое движение бедер Шоё приносит новую волну ощущений, и Тобио с трудом удается дышать. Он поднимает взгляд на Шоё, чувствуя себя абсолютно беспомощным.

Вспыхнувший на лице Шоё румянец радует — Тобио видит, как краска расползается по шее, спускается даже к груди.

— Вот видишь? — хрипло выдыхает Тобио. — Смущает.

Шоё наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его — или пытается это сделать. Он издает разочарованный стон, и Тобио приподнимается на локтях, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними. Поцелуй получается неуклюжим — губа Тобио попадает между их зубами, и во рту появляется привкус крови, — но наклоняясь вот так, Шоё прижимает животом член Тобио, заставляя его двигаться в попытках усилить ощущения.

Он знает, как заполучить столь желанное давление.

— Я перевернусь, — говорит Тобио, и Шоё отстраняется.

— А?

Он приподнимает ногу, и Шоё понимает, что имелось в виду, немного отстраняется, не выходя из него. Скомканные простыни собираются под животом Тобио. Шоё чувствуется теплом за спиной, а ощущение заполненности не исчезает, хотя угол изменился. Шоё касается поцелуями кожи на спине, понемногу двигает бедрами, и Тобио кусает губы, не давая вырваться переполняющим горло звукам. Он чуть вжимается в скомканные простыни и вздрагивает от нового ощущения.

— Ты в порядке? — раздается шепот возле затылка, и Тобио несколько раз быстро кивает в подушку, сжимая кулаки. Лучше, чем в порядке, особенно когда Шоё начинает двигаться быстрее. В такой новой позе все тело Тобио пронизывает дрожью, покалывает жарким желанием. Единственный способ сдержаться — прижать собственные бедра к простыням, позволить удовольствию от ощущения Шоё и ткани внизу захлестнуть его с головой. Тобио запоздало осознает, что стонет — а это нечто, чего он не делает никогда. Он пытается заглушить невольные звуки подушкой, но когда Шоё прикусывает кожу на его лопатке, ответная реакция оказывается слишком громкой, чтобы ее можно было скрыть.

Рука Шоё горячо касается груди, лицо прижимается к спине, и он двигается. Тобио совсем не может сдержаться. Отпускает себя, и потихоньку нехарактерное молчание Шоё превращается в привычные хриплые вздохи и тяжелые стоны. Шоё заполняет его, снова и снова, и Тобио выгибается в кровать, судорожно дыша, ощущая, как Шоё двигается внутри точно так, как надо. Мир распадается на ощущения — зажатый между животом и простынями член, член внутри, дыхание Шоё на спине, звуки, — и Тобио чувствует, как срывается за грань, как покалывающая жажда высвобождается, как скованность отпускает мышцы, и отпускает, и отпускает, пока не появляется ощущение, словно от него самого уже ничего не осталось.

Шоё сжимает кулаки и напрягается внутри. Тобио слышит стон его оргазма, и это радует, потому что он вряд ли смог бы продолжить делать что-то после того, как его бедра перестали дрожать от оргазма. Шоё утыкается лбом в спину Тобио.

— Мог бы меня предупредить, — недовольно ворчит он. Его голос звучит устало.

— О чем?

У Тобио голос ничуть не лучше — звучит так, словно прожил год в пещере и отрастил себе бороду.

— Об этих твоих звуках. 

Тобио чувствует, как вспыхивает лицо. Он и сам не знал — никогда не издавал таких звуков прежде или не испытывал таких трудностей с тем, чтобы их сдержать. Это нечто совершенно новое, и он пока не решил, как к этому относиться.

— Заткнись.

— Никогда, — говорит Шоё. — Мы можем это повторить, да? Когда-нибудь.

Тобио сомневается, что выживет, если они это не повторят — теперь, когда он знает, каково это. Но Шоё может стать слишком наглым, если почувствует, что победа за ним.

— Когда-нибудь, — осторожно говорит Тобио.

— Ладно. — Он слышит улыбку в голосе Шоё, а потом тот выходит из него. — Гм…

— Давай сюда, — говорит Тобио. Устало садится — теперь тело ощущается странно, но уже по-другому странно — и осторожно снимает с Шоё презерватив, чтобы ничего не вылилось. Это кажется немного глупым, учитывая, что его собственный пах весь заляпан спермой, как и кровать, но очистка уже давно вошла в привычку. Он завязывает презерватив узлом, кладет его в салфетку, а потом еще и заворачивает в обертку от энергетического батончика. Сверток глухо стукается о стенку мусорной корзины. Когда Тобио переводит взгляд на Шоё, тот пялится на него.

— Что? — спрашивает Тобио.

Шоё вспыхивает.

— Ничего.

После этого он убеждает Тобио лечь обратно на кровать. Мокрые простыни скинуты на пол — хотя все равно осталось влажное место, при виде которого Тобио кривится, — и по каким-то причинам Шоё становится еще сложнее, чем обычно, держать руки при себе. Он постоянно прижимается, чтобы поцеловать, провести пальцами, и Тобио лежит на грани сна, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. Небо снаружи становится серым, плотно затягивается облаками.

— Тобио?

— М-м?

— Я тебя люблю.

В груди сонного Тобио расцветает тепло.

— Я тоже. Тебя. — Ему даже это выговорить сложно.

— И ты… действительно красивый. Весь ты.

Тобио бросает взгляд вниз. Шоё нечасто говорит ему комплименты — вероятно, из-за их соперничества. А когда говорит, это смущает. Но еще это приятно, особенно учитывая, что Шоё приходится их из себя выдавливать.

— Ты симпатичный, — говорит Тобио, слишком сонный, чтобы фильтровать мысли. Шоё щелкает его по лбу, но все равно кажется довольным.

Снаружи раздается раскат грома: начинается шторм.

— Мы сделаем это еще раз, ладно? — говорит Шоё. — Скоро.

— Скоро, — сонно повторяет Тобио, и тогда Шоё разражается хохотом, а небо снаружи — ливнем. Прохладный воздух пробирается в открытое окно, а рука Шоё ложится на грудь Тобио.

— Хорошо, — говорит Шоё и кладет голову ему на плечо.

Тобио закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в звуки дождя снаружи, ощущая тягучее тепло своего тела и прижимающегося к нему Шоё. А потом он уже не чувствует ничего.


End file.
